The Story: The Son of Water and The Betrayer
by Kevin Izumi
Summary: Cerita tentang Oh Sehun yang ternyata seorang Half God. Di saat ia tengah mencari jati dirinya nya ia di hadangi oleh berbagai rintangan. Namun ditiap perjalan kita akan selalu mendapatkan hal baru. Persahabatan? Cinta? Kasih sayang? /!\: GSHan! HunHan! Gaje! de el el. mohon RnR
1. Chapter 0

A/N: Cuma mau nge-publish apa yang numpuk di laptop sebenernya. Walaupun banyak yang belum selese, ni ff terinspirasi sama 'Percy jackson and the olympian: the lightning thief'

Disclaimer: EXO punya tuhan, ortu masing-masing, ama SM. Puisi punya square enix judulnya 'Loveless'

/!\: GS! HunHan! Gaje! Abal-abal! Chapter Pendek! TYPO! De el el

Chapter 0: The Beginning

DUAR!

Malam ini tak seperti biasanya, petir menyambar dengan keras, ombak di pantai berdebur keras, seakan ingin menghacurkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya.

Secara perlahan air di pantai terangkat membentuk sesosok pria tampan, Lee Donghae sang Dewa Penguasa Laut atau yang kita kenal dengan Poseidon, namun setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di pesisir pantai secara tiba- tiba dia menghilang.

Di atas gedung pencakar langit, terlihat dua orang pria, salah seorang dari mereka adalah Donghae sang penguasa laut, pria yang lainnya juga memiliki perawakan yang tidak kalah tampan dengan Donghae. Choi Siwon, Sang dewa langit atau Zeus. Terlihat keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! 'Dia' tidak mungkin melakukannya, bahkan dia tidak tau apa- apa tentang kita!" Donghae menatap tajam Siwon.

"Kau yang sudah gila! Kau sudah melihatnya dengan jelas! 'Dia' yang telah mencurinya." teriak Siwon, berusaha membuat Donghae berpikir lurus lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan! Itu semua tidak mungkin. 'Dia' bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau kita benar- benar ada." Balas Donghae dengan tatapan yang berusaha membuktikan bahwa semua yang diatakan Siwon hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Debat mulut itu membuat keadaan di _Gaia_ lebih parah. Ombak di pantai berdebur dengan keras, menantang batu karang kokoh yang terdapat di sekitarnya. Petir di langit tak kalah dahsyat, kilatan cahayanya seakan ingin membuat seluruh kehidupan di _Gaia_ musnah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Dalam 12 hari 'Dia' harus membawanya ke Olympus, dan jika dia gagal maka bersiaplah untuk bertempur... Saudaraku" Siwon menghilang, diiringi oleh sambaran petir.

Donghae pun menghilang dari atas gedung itu, dan kembali ke takhta-nya.

Seiring dengan kepergian dua dewa agung tersebut, keadaan mulai membaik, sambaran petir mulai lenyap, begitupula dengan ombak di pantai yang mulai tenang kembali.

The Story: The Son of Water and The Betrayer

By

Izumi Natsuno

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the god and goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form of the water's surface_

_The wandering souls known no rest_

"Hey, kawan kau bisa keluar sekarang kau tau." Seorang namja menengok ke dalam air dengan raut khawatir. Bagaimana dia tidak khawatir? Temannya sudah 1 jam lebih berada di dalam air, siapa tau apa yang bisa terjadi dengannya kan?

Di dalam air terlihat seorang namja lain, ia memiliki rambut coklat gelap, kulitnya putih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh sinar matahari, matanya yang terpejam menyembunyikan obsidian indah di balik kelopak matanya.

_"Soon you'll face a bitter truth, but don't fear it, your despair will overcome by love." _

Seketika matanya terbuka, mencari sumber suara, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Perlahan ia menuju ke permukaan kolam renang.

"YA SEHUN! Kukira kau sudah mati karena kehabisan oksigen didalam sana! Aku udah siap-siap nelpon Umma mu!" teriak sang namja sebelumnya. "Meskipun sebenarnya lumayan juga kalau kau mati, sih."

"Pabo! Kau berharap aku mati, eoh?!." Sehun menjitak temannya.

"HEY! HEY! Tidak perlu memukul! Kau kira kau sepintar itu?! Kau juga otak udang! Lagipula aku hanya bercanda!" Sehun menjitak kepala Kai lagi, namja sahabatnya tadi.

Kini sorot mata Sehun berubah, terlihat rasa bingung tersembunyi di baliknya "Kai… apa kau pernah merasa kalau kau bukan dari dunia ini?" Sehun menatap Kai, dimatanya terlihat bermacam emosi. Bingung, cemas, takut, dan gelisah.

Kai yang ditanyai hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung, lalu menjawab "Ya aku pernah merasakannya. Tapi meskipun aku bukan dari dunia ini aku akan tetap mencari darimana aku berasal, meskipun terkadang kebenaran itu menyakitkan."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku akan mencobanya."

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The gods and goddess descend from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_They guides us to bliss... their gift everlasting_

-TBC-

A/N: *speechless* #SLAP. Ekhem… ni FF sebenernya udah ada lamaaaaa… banget, jadi mau di publish aja biar ngilangin rasa nyesek #BUAGH. Mohon review-nya, dan bagi SiDers mohon jangan jadi SiDers lagi, nyesek rasanya kalo ngeliat visitor-nya bejibun, tapi review-nya secuil, sepatah dua patah kata juga nggak papa T.T.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ada di awal

Warning: *ngeliat tulisan atas*

Rechap:

"Ya aku pernah merasakannya. Tapi meskipun aku bukan dari dunia aku akan tetap mencari darimana aku berasal, meskipun terkadang kebenaran itu menyakitkan."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Real Identity pt.1

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju apartement milik keluarga Sehun.

'_Soon the wings of the dark will spread, but there'll be you… the chosen one… the son of the ocean.'_

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengar suara yang sama seperti saat ia di kolam renang. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar, namun yang ia lihat hanya lalu lalang orang- orang yang tak ia kenal.

Namun satu pemandangan menarik perhatiannya. Di sebrang jalan terlihat seorang lelaki yang sepertinya juga sedang memperhatikannya. Sehun secara tak sadar mendekat ke lelaki tersebut. Namun yang tak ia sadari ada sebuah truk melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

Seakan tuli, Sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang- orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya truk itu inggal berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya, sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat pundaknya, lalu menyeret sehun kembali ke tepi jalan.

"Apa kau ingin mati?! Bodoh!" teriakan Kai menyadarkan Sehun, ia menatap tempat kosong dimana harusnya lelaki tadi berdiri.

"Huh… mian." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"Maaf?! Maaf?! Kau kira apa yang harus aku jelaskan ke umma mu ketika melihat anak es-nya terkapar tak berdaya berhias jus tomat di sekujur tubuhnya?!" Sehun menutup telinganya.

"Ya bilang saja 'maaf ahjumma tadi Sehun bermain air, lalu terpelest di jalan raya, pingsan dan jus tomatnya tumpah.' Gampang kan?"

"Ya! Babo!" Kai memukul kepala Sehun, yang dipukul hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Yasudah. Ayo ketempat itu."

"Setidaknya panggil tempat itu dengan sebutan rumah, Oh Sehun." Kai menyusul Sehun yang berjalan di depan, mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Aku tidak sudi menyebut tempat itu dengan sebutan rumah, kalau masih ada seekor babi rakus tinggal di tempat itu."

"Huh… terserahmu lah."

The Son of Water and The Betrayer

By

Izumi Natsuno

**-the next day-**

"Baiklah, sekarang kita telah sampai di Museum Sejarah Yunani. Di bagian ini tertulis mengenai anak- anak dewa yang dilahirkan oleh manusia, salah satunya adalah Perseus." Mr. Lee menjelaskan ke seluruh murid-muridnya.

Sehun memperhatikan tulisan yang terpahat di atas sebuah batu, perlahan tulisan tersebut bersinar teracak dan membentuk kalimat.

_My friend... your desire..._

_Is the bringer of life... the gift of the goddess..._

_Legend shall speak of sacrifice at worlds end_

_The wind sails over the water's surface_

_Quitely, but surely..._

Sehun menatap kalimat itu teliti, belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud kalimat kalimat tersebut.

"Oh Sehun, tolong sebutkan salah satu contoh demi god?" Mr. Lee membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Eummm… itu… ah…" Sehun menatap Kai, namun yang ditatap malah menglihkan pandangan ketika ditatap Sehun.

Salah satu batu kuno yang berada di museum bersinar kembali membentuk sebuah kata yang membuat Sehun tercengang.

Sehun.

Itulah kata yang terukir di batu tersebut. Sehun terheran, apa maksudnya? Kenapa namanya ada di batu itu?

"Tuan Oh?" pertanyaan Mr. Lee memecahkan lamunan Sehun. ditatapnya kembali Mr. Lee.

"Ah… itu… Herakles?" jawab Sehun yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Ya, betul. Sekarang kita akan lanjutkan ke sejarah para titan." Jelas Mr. Lee terus memimpin rombongan.

Sehun terus berjalan di belakang rombongan, dan tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata merah menatapnya lapar.

.

.

.

.

.

**- way home-**

Kini Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju rumah. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam. Kai sudah kehabisan topik, karena Sehun yang diajak bicara hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ataupun dengan jawaban umum. Ya dan tidak.

"Dasar nggak setia kawan." Sehun memecah keheningan membuat Kai menoleh terheran.

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kau. Tidak. Setia. Kawan." Sehun menekankan tiap katanya.

Kai menghela nafas pelan. Ia maksud sekarang perkataan Sehun sekarang "Ayolah, Hun. Itu hanya masalah sepele, mana mungkin ada orang yang nggak tau tentang demi god?"

Sehun mendengus mendengar penuturan Kai "Ya. Dan kalau saja aku salah aku akan di jadikan kentang tumbuk oleh Mr. Lee."

"Huh… baiklah… baiklah… saya ucapkan maaf sebesar besarnya kepada manusia ikan, Oh Sehun."

Sehun melengos pergi, meninggalkan Kai yang tertawa di belakang. Manusia ikan? Apa dia ingin cari masalah dengan Oh Sehun?

"Sehunnie~ tunggu aku~" Kai menggoda Sehun, dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

"Dasar kau Kkamjong." Sehun memukul belakang kepala Kai.

"YA! Kau ini aku lebih tua darimu! Sopan sedikit." Kai mengusap belakang kepalanya yang sakit dan mendelik tajam Sehun.

"Hanya beda beberapa bulan, tak berguna."

.

.

.

.

.

- Under World -

"Bocah sialan! Berani- beraninya dia mencuri pedang kematian ku." Teriak seorang pria, atau lebih tepatnya Hades sang dewa dunia bawah.

Tampilannya terkesan suram. Sebuah armor hitam dengan pinggiran emas khas prajurit yunani melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, dan sebuah pedang dengan pisau berwarna hitam legam yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran indah berwarna emas, dan handle berwarna hitam bertengger di punggungnya.

"Apa kau yakin 'dia' yang mencurinya? Kita semua tahu kalau 'dia' tidak tahu apa-apa dengan dunia kita. Dan menurutmu bagaimana bisa 'dia' mencuri pedang kebanggaanmu. Kau sendiri tahu dunia bawah tidak semudah itu dimasuki orang asing." Tutur seorang wanita, Persephone, dewi dunia bawah, istri Hades. Dia berjalan mendekati Hades mencoba menenangkan amarahnya.

"Ugh! Dan jika benar bocang tengik itu yang mencuri pedang ku. Dia akan merasakan kejamnya dunia bawah." Tubuhnya diselubungi oleh api biru, dan perlahan berubah menjadi monster mengerikan yang terbentuk dari api itu.

"Aku akan ke Olympus. Aku akan membuat kunjungan ke saudara- saudaraku tercinta." Dan seketika Hades meluncur terbang ke Olympus.

"Huh… dasar pria keras kepala otak api." Persephone memijat pelan pelipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

- Sehun's House/apartment- 07:15 p.m.

Sehun membuka pintu depan, ia langsung disambut bau kuat alkohol, membuatnya pusing dan berang.

PLAK!

"Dasar kau perempuan tak berguna! Harusnya kau bersyukur aku menerima permohonan mu!"

Terdengar suara tamparan keras serta teriakan seorang pria. Membuat raut wajah Sehun menjadi masam. Ini sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-harinya. Ibunya yang disiksa oleh ayah tirinya.

Awalnya Sehun memiliki seorang kakak tiri, namun sudah 1 tahun kakak tirinya menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Menurut Sehun ia seorang namja yang perhatian, pintar, dan lembut, berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya yang semua sifatnya dapat dikumpulkan dalam satu kata, brengsek.

"Oh! Akhirnya anak kesayangan ku kembali." Ayah tirinya melepaskan pandangan tajamnya dari ibunya, dan terdengar nada mengejek di kalimatnya.

"Diam kau tua bangka." Sehun mendelik tajam ke ayah tirinya.

"Huh… anak dan ibu sama saja. Sama- sama nggak berguna." Ayah tirinya menendang ibunya lalu berjalan keluar.

Sehun berlari menuju ibunya, rasa khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Umma… kenapa nggak diceraiin saja orang gila itu. Sebegitu cintanya?"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut, membelai sang anak. "Kau akan tahu kenapa di saat yang tepat sayang."

Sehun tersenyum sedih mendengarkan penuturan sang ibu. Saat yang tepat itu kapan? Dia bukan anak kecil yang tidak tau apa- apa lagi, dia sudah dewasa.

"Ne, umma istirahat saja." Sehun membantu ibunya berdiri, menuntunnya menuju kamarnya.

Setelahnya Sehun menuju dapur, ia membuka kulkas yang isinya dipenuhi minuman keras. Sehun mengambilnya, memasukkan semua botol- botol itu ke plastik sampah, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Sehun kembali masuk lalu merebahkan diri di sofa, tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sehun menengok ke arah pintu. Mungkin saja itu ayah tirinya? Sehun tidak peduli dan kembali merebahkan diri.

"SEHUN! AHJUMMA!" Kai. Itulah kata yang muncul pertama kali setelah ia mendengar teriakan tadi.

Sehun bangkit lalu menuju ke Kai yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas. "Kai? Ada apa?"

"Panggilkan ahjumma! Cepat!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah keheranan.

"AISH! Panggilkan saja!" Kai kembali berteriak.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "Ne, tunggu."

Sehun membangunkan ibunya, dan berjalan menuju Kai yang kini tengah terduduk di sofa.

"Kai-ah? Ada apa?"

Kai bangkit dari duduknya. "Ahjumma! Mereka tadi menyerang! Aku tidak tau kenapa! Aku sudah menghubunginya"

Sehun yang mendengarkan hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? 'Mereka' itu siapa? Itulah sebagian pertanyaan yang melayang di benaknya.

Tampang khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah Kai dan ibunya.

"Kai-ah aku akan menyiapkan mobil." Ibunya langsung berlari keluar.

"Kai ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Akan aku jelaskan di perjalanan."

"Aku ingin tau sekarang." Sehun mulai jengah dengan keadaannya.

"Kau… dan aku..." Kai menunjuk Sehun lalu dirinya sendiri, membuat sedikit jeda di kalimatnya "…Seorang demi-god."

"MWO?!"

"Sehunnie! Kai-ah!" teriakan ibunya memecah ketegangan di keduanya.

-TBC-

Kicauan author:

Yeee *lemes* akhirnya apdet. Mian karena telat (banget) apdetnya, soalnya dihalangi oleh monster yang biasa disebut males. Dan saya tahu kalo chapter ini nggak banget soalnya ini ngelanjutin pas mata udah kayak lampu konslet (?) #WAKSSS #SLAP. Mohon ripiyu, mau cuap-cuap, nge-kripik, ngebakar(?). maap banget kalo ni chapter boring nya to the max *bow*

Ayo kalo yang sepemikiran bisa nebak nggak siapa yang jadi Hades, siapa yang jadi Persephone? *jengat jengatin alis* (?)

Dan mohon maap kalo bahasa linggis(?) *english* banyak yang salah, soalnya saya udah tau nggak bisa bahasa linggis masih aja maksa make. Ya biar keliatan keren gitu *nyengir kambing* walopun sebenernya bikin kepala pusing penat tak karuan #JujurAmetLu -'

O iya selamat menunaikan puasa bagi yang menjalankan

Bales-balesan: 

Phiii-channn: heboh sendiri lu -_-' udah tau ni HunHan masih nanya! #SLAP . gua tau perasaan lo. CREDO! Tengs ripiyunya *nyengir*

Jeolu-LEXA: iya adek ini udah kakak lanjutin #SLAP ㅋㅋㅋ

Lynct: GOMAWO! *ngasih virtual cookies* masa nggak ketauan yang di sebut 'dia'? *gagal ngasih hint* *pundung*

Lisnana1: ini dah lanjuttt yeee *masih lemes*

Beatrics: iya saya udah tau, tapi saya nggak mudeng selain dif fn *pundung*

May Angelf: IYE INI AYE LANJUTIN AYE KAGAK PHP KAN *lari lari* makasih banget

Jaeri: GOMAWO! Kalo yang masalah 'jangan apdet lama2 ye thor' itu keliatannya nggak bisa janji, deh T^T tapi bakal diusahain.

Frozen Peony: ini sudah apdet, mohon ripiyu lagi hehehe *nyengir kambing* #WAKSSS

Makasih buat yang nge ripiyu, karena mau ngeluangin waktu buat nge ripiyu ni fic gaje yang awalnya Cuma main pablis-pablis aja. Kalau berkenan mohon ripiyu lagi *ngangkat jempol*

Dan doain saya ya biar menang lomba! MOHON DOA-NYA!


	3. Chapter 2

Rechap:

"Kau… dan aku..." Kai menunjuk Sehun lalu dirinya sendiri, membuat sedikit jeda di kalimatnya "…Seorang demi-god."

"MWO?!"

"Sehunnie! Kai-ah!" teriakan ibunya memecah ketegangan di keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of My Real Identity pt.2

.

.

.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Melihat Nyonya Oh yang sedang menunggu di depan.

"Hun… ayo! Nanti kita jelasin di perjalanan!" Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke Sehun. Namun melihat reaksi Sehun yang masih mematung, membuat Kai mendengus kesal dan langsung menariknya pergi menuju mobil yang telah berada di tepi jalan.

"Kai-ah! Bagaimana?! Apa ada respon dari sana?!" Nyonya Oh memandang Kai cemas.

"Belum, ahjumma. Tapi lebih baik kita jalan sekarang. Aku takut mereka menyerang sekarang." Balas Kai sambil melirik smart phone nya.

"Ne." Nyonya Oh langsung melaju cepat. Mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke suatu tempat. Sedangkan Sehu? Ia hanya bisa diam mematung, ia bingung apa yang dimaksud Kai dan Umma nya.

"Umma… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kai bilang kita demi god?! Apa maksud semua ini?! Kita mau kemana?!"

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas kasar dan mulai berbicara "Kita, atau lebih tepatnya kalian sedang diincar. Kai benar, kau adalah seorang demi god. Kita akan ke tempat yang aman. Apa itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Ani, Apa. Maksud. Semua. Ini?"

Kini Kai yang membuka mulutnya. "Kau adalah salah seorang anak dari 3 dewa agung di Olympus, Poseidon, dewa penguasa lautan. Sekarang di kalangan dewa-dewi yunani ada rumor mengatakan kalau seorang putra Poseidon telah mencuri senjata terkuat Zeus, petir abadi. Dan pedang legendaris dari dunia bawah milik dewa dunia bawah, Hades."

"MWO?! BAGAIMANA BISA MEREKA MENGIRA AKU PENCURI?! AKU BARU TAU SEMUA ITU SEKARANG?!" Kai menutup telinganya, berusaha meredam suara teriakan Sehun, sedangkan Nyonya Oh hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi anak semata wayangnya.

"Oke… oke… kalau aku putra Poseidon, lalu kau?" Sehun menunjuk Kai yang mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

"Aku adalah putra Apollo. Dewa Matahari ." Kai menepuk pelan dadanya bangga.

"Huh… kasihan sekali Apollo punya anak sepertimu?" Sehun menatap sinis Kai. Kai hendak membalas perkataan Sehun.

BRUGH!

Terdengar suara hantaman dari atap mobil, membuat mereka kaget dan sontak menatap ke atas. Nyonya Oh menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

GRRRTTT!

Kini sebuah cakar tajam menancap dan melubangi atap mobil. Kai dan Sehun langsung merunduk, dan tentu saja Sehun berteriak kaget.

Kai merogoh sakunya, mengambil suatu barang yang terlihat seperti sumpit.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda seperti itu?! Kau gila apa, eoh?!" Sehun berteriak marah sekaligus cemas. Apa sahabatnya sudah mulai kehilangan akal?

Kai hanya mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. "Just watch and learn."

ZRAK!

Kini benda itu berubah menjadi sebuah sebuah pedang. Indah. Satu kata itu sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya. Pedang dengan handle berwarna perak, pisau yang berwarna emas mengkilap, dan dengan ukiran ukiran berwarna hitam di sekitarnya yang kontras dengan warna sebelumunya.

"Wow… kau… bagaimana?" Sehun tergagap, sambil menunjuk ke sembarang arah.

"Hadiah dari ayahku. Aku-" Kai tersenyum bangga.

"Ummm… Kai-ah… sekarang bisakah kau usir makhluk itu? Kalau kalian ingin tau, keliatannya makhluk itu mulai kelaparan, karena sekarang atap mobil keliatannya akan habis." Nyonya Oh memotong perkataan Kai.

"Siap Ahjumma!" Kai memberi hormat sambil tersenyum manis, Sehun hanya memutar matanya, melihat sikap Kai yang berubah menjadi manis di hadapan orang yang lebih tua.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bunuh." Perintah Sehun.

"Huh… memang kau siapa ku, eoh?!" Kai yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Sehun cepat cepat membunuh monster yang ada di atap mobil.

JLEB!

Kai menusukkan pedangnya kea tap mobil tempat yang disekiranya adalah area rawan monster itu.

"KAAAKKK! KAAAKKK! KAAAKKK!"

BRUK

Senyum terkembang di wajah Kai. Ia berhasil membunuh monster itu.

"Gotcha! Selesai ahjumma!"

"Ne. gomawo Kai-ah."

Dan mereka terus melaju. Meskipun di sepanjang perjalan ada saja hal yang ingin menghambat perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Oh, Kai, dan Sehun kini berhenti di sebuah mini market. Sehun hanya bisa menatap bingung. Katanya mau ke tempat aman? Tapi kenapa mereka berhenti di mini market?

"Umma? Apa tempat aman yang dimaksud itu tempat ini?" Tanya Sehun polos sambil menunjuk mini market tersebut.

Gelak tawa terdengar keluar dari mulut Kai, sementar Nyonya Oh hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Aniyo. Kita akan berjalan dari sini. Tempat itu ada di dalam hutan." Jelas Nyonya Oh, lalu mereka berjalan menuju hutan yang di maksud.

"Aigoo Sehun aku tak tau kau bisa sebodoh itu." Kai menepuk pelan pundak Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aish!" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari bahunya, lalu memukul belakang kepala Kai.

"YA! Kenapa kau sekarang suka banget mukulin kepala ku?" Kai mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Sssttt… bisakah kalian diam? Kita belum sampai perbatasan. Bisa- bisa ada monster lain keluar!" Nyonya Oh berbisik kasar, menegur anak dan sahabat anaknya.

"Ne Umma/Ahjumma." Jawab Sehun dan Kai berbarengan.

TING!

Terdengar nada pesan masuk dari smartphone Kai. Kai merogoh sakunya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

"Ahjumma! Mereka sudah membuka gerbangnya!" ucap Kai antusias.

"Ne."

.

.

.

.

.

**-Elysion Camp, Front Gate-**

Seorang pria gagah tengah berdiri sendiri di depan Elysion Camp atau biasa disingkat ElCamp. Tergambar jelas raut kesal dan khawatir di wajahnya, sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang?! Ini sudah 15 menit!" gerutunya sambil menghempaskan tangannya ke belakang.

SRAK SRAK

Bunyi aneh dari balik semak semak membuat tubuhnya menegang, dipegang pedang yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya. Ia segera berbalik dan menebas 'sesuatu' yang menyebabkan bunyi aneh tadi, namun dirinya tercengang karena ia hanya menebas angin, pandangannya bergerak liar dan akhirnya ia temukan 'sesuatu' yang menyebabkan bunyi aneh tadi. Ia berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Heh… kenapa bisa seekor kelinci api ada disini?" pria itu mengelus pelan bulu halus si kelinci dan mengambilnya.

"Mungkin kau akan disukai di Camp, jarang-jarang ada kelinci api disini kan biasanya kalian…" pikirannya terhenti tubuhnya kembali menegang, dilepasnya kelinci api yang ada digendongannya.

'_Kenapa bisa kelinci api ada di saat musim semi? Dan yang bisa membuat kelinci api datang hanyalah… Behemoth! Itu berarti mereka dalam bahaya! Gawat!'_

Ditarik pedangnya lalu memasang ancang ancang _'Ughhh kenapa anak itu seperti magnet masalah! Huh bagaimanapun kau tetap namdongsaengku.' _Sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-At Forest-**

"Hey Kkamjong ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit kenapa belum sampai di tempat yang kau bilang tadi?!" Sehun berteriak kesal ke Kai yang sekarang berjalan di samping umma-nya.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?! Cerewet sekali!" balas Kai sambil mendelik kesal ke Sehun yang kini sama sama mendelik kesal.

"Kai-ah! Sebaiknya kita lari!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang ibu.

"Eh? Kenapa Umma? Aku sudah lelah." Sehun merengek manja.

"Sekarang!" teriak ibunya lalu berlari kencang disusul Kai dan yang terakhir Sehun walaupun sebelumnya ia mengerang kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berlari menyusuri hutan mereka berhenti beberapa meter di depan sebuah gerbang yang indah.

Sisinya terbuat dari pohon yang jaraknya berdekatan, sulur sulur dengan bunga kecil melilit di sisi dan jerujnya menambahkan kesan damai. Dan hal yang tak akan terlepas dari pandangan Sehun adallah orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang tersebut, rambut coklatnya masih sama seperti yang dulu, mata hitamnya yang memancarkan kasih sayang, semuanya tidak ada yang berubah.

"Hyung!" Sehun berlari kencang ke arah hyungnya, meninggalkan ibunya dan Kai yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun!" Sehun memeluk rindu hyungnya.

"Huh… untung kau sampai tepat waktu." Di alihkan pandangannya dari Sehun menuju ke sang ibu, senyum lembut yang selama ini ia rindukan. "Umma."

Ibunya berjalan menuju mereka diikuti Kai di belakangnya. Namun momen itu dihancurkan oleh sebuah suara dentuman keras dan membekunya pohon pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Kai dan Hyung-nya Sehun mengeluarkan pedang mereka masing-masing, bersiap menghadapi hal apapun yang menghalangi mereka. Sebuah siluet bayangan besar terlihat di atas langit yang disinari rembulan dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa menukik ke bawah dan mendarat dengan dentuman besar, menciptakan sebuah kubangan besar di sekitar tempat ia mendarat.

"Sehun! Kai! Kalian masuk saja ke dalam camp, aku dan umma dapat menghadapinya!" Hyung-nya berteriak tanpa memandang orang yang ia sebut, tatapannya tetap fokus dengan makhluk legendaris di depannya. Behemoth.

"APA?! Hyung! Apa hyung gila? Hyung dan Umma tidak akan mungkin menang melawan makhluk itu!"

Dengan cepat Behemot itu menyemburkan api ke arah mereka, tapi karena reaksi Sehun yang kurang cepat api Behemoth itu berhasil melukai tangan kirinya. Sehun meringis karena luka bakar di tangannya dan dengan cepat hyung dan umma-nya mendorongnya masuk ke dalam camp bersama Kai.

"The Bearer of The Cursed Eyes Requiem: Mikhail's Protection."

Gerbang camp terselimuti sinar biru tipis. Sehun menatap hyung dan ibunya yang masih di luar berusaha mengalahkan Behemoth tadi. Dengan cepat Sehun bangkit dan menuju keluar, tapi sialnya pelindung yang dipasang hyun-nya menghalangi niatnya. Ia tinju pelindung itu dengan tangan kanannya berharap dengan tinjunya pelindung itu dapat menghilang.

"Sudahlah Sehun lebih baik kita berharap ibu dan hyung mu dapat selamat." Kai menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun yang masih meninju pelindung tadi.

"DAN AKU HANYA DUDUK DI SINI MELIHAT MEREKA MELAWAN MAKHLUK ANEH ITU?! KENAPA AKU BEGITU TIDAK BERGUNA?! Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka mati karena aku Kai… aku tidak bisa. SIALANNN!" Sehun jatuh tertunduk, tangannya masih mengepal keras membuat telapak tangannya berdarah.

"ARGHHH! HYUUUUNGGGG! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Sehun melihat pertarungan hyung dan ibunya melawan Behemoth itu dengan tatapan sakit dan sendu. Dan satu pertanyaan bertambah di otaknya. Jika ia seorang demi-god, lalu hyung dan ibu-nya itu apa?

"The Bearer of The God of Death's Soul: Zehel." Sebuah sabit panjang keluar dari pergelangan tangan hyungnya. Tulisan kuno berwarna ungu bersinar di bagian pisaunya, membentuk kalimat yang hanya bisa di baca beberapa orang pilihan.

Ibunya membawa sebuah pedang di tangannya

Dan dengan sigap langsung menyerang Behemoth yang letaknya agak jauh dari dirinya.

"The Bearer of The God of Death's Soul: Landkarte."

Tanah di bawah mereka berguncang. Sebuah batu-batu besar tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tanah mengarahkan tiap serangannya ke Behemoth, meskipun ada beberapa serangan yang meleset

Didaratkan serangan tiap serangan ke Behemoth itu, namun membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia. Keringat membasahi dahi hyung-nya, dan terlihat jelas luka di tubuh hyung dan ibunya

Sejenak ibunya menutup mata dan saat membukanya bukan lagi bola mata coklat yang dilihat sehun tapi bola mata berwarna merah dengan pupil seperti kucing.

Ibunya berdiri tepat di depan Behemoth yang mereka lawan.

"Dreams the morrow hath shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh…" Hyung-nya mengarahkan pandangannya ke ibu-nya. Terlihat jelas ketakutan terpancar di kedua matanya.

"Umma! Apa yang umma lakukan?!" dengan cepat hyung-nya berlari ibu-nya, dan saat hyung-nya akan meraih tangan ibu-nya tiba-tiba ia terpentela jauh, tubuhnya menabrak pohon yang letaknya lumayan jauh.

Hyung-nya kembali ke hadapan sang ibu "Umma… kumohon… setidaknya biarkan aku membantu mu."

ibunya menatap cemas dan agak ragu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Ia ulurkan tangannya yang langsung di raih oleh hyungnya.

"Even if the morrow is barren promises, nothing shall forestall my return…" mereka menutup kedua mata mereka, dengan jari tangan yang saling terpaut mereka menatap tajam makhluk legendaries yang tengah mereka lawan.

"If the world seeks my destruction..."

Behemoth itu memancarkan cahaya birua dari mulutnya. Makin lama makin membesar. Dan saat makhluk itu akan menembakkannya hyung dan ibunya mengucapkan kalimat sihir terakhir.

"...It goes with me!" cahaya putih menyelubungi keduanya perlahan makin membesar dan sesudahnya kedua serangan itu saling bertabrakkan, menciptakkan dentuman keras.

Behemoth yang mereka lawan mengeluarkan teriakan nyaring sebelum akhirnya menghilang menjadi ribuan cahaya kecil.

Namun tak jauh berbeda dengan ibu dan hyungnya yang kini terkulai lemah. Pelindung yang dipasang hyungnya kini lenyap, membuat Sehun dan Kai langsung melaju ke arah ibu dan hyungnya.

"Umma! Hyung!" Sehun memeluk keduanya. Namun yang terkulai lemah hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dengan darah segar keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Ahjumma! Hyung! Bertahanlah aku akan memanggil Baekhyun." Kai hendak mengeluarkan smartphonen miliknya, tapi gerakkannya di tahan oleh ibu Sehun. Tatapan lembut tapi lemah terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Itu tidak perlu Kai-ah…" darah segar kembali mengalir dari bibir ibu Sehun, membuat Kai dan Sehun panic.

"Kelihatannya kau belum mempelajari sihir…heh, bocah?" sahut Hyung-nya dengan ada menggoda namun juga tak kalah lemah dengan ibunya.

"Kami menggunakan Magic Act 5: The Beast Vengeance…" Kai yang mengetahui maksud ibu Sehun langsung membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Sehun haya bisa menatap bingung perkataan ibu dan hyung-nya.

"Kai apa maksud umma?" Sehun menatap cemas Kai yang masih kaget dengan pernyataan ibu Sehun.

"Itu adalah sihir dimana penggunanya dapat mengalahkan musuh apa saja, bahkan dewa darah murni dengan sekali serang…"

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu adalah berita bagus?"

"Dimana ada kekuatan besar di situ pula ada pengorbanan besar." Hyungnya menatap lemah Sehun, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang telah kotor dengan tanah, luka, dan darah.

Sehun yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mulai kaget dan panik.

Air mata mulai memupuk di matanya. "Tidak… jangan bilang…"

"Tapi jiwa penggunanya juga akan hancur. Jiwa mereka tidak akan dapat pergi ke dunia bawah maupun langit."

"Sehunna… mendekatlah ke umma dan hyung."

Sehun semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Umma… umma minta maaf… selama ini merahasiakan semuanya darimu…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari matanya.

"…Umma… dan Appa…sangat bangga… memilikimu… maafkan Umma… Sehunna…"

"Tidak Umma, aku tidak akan memaafkan Umma sebelum Umma membelikanku bubble tea." Air mata mulai menuruni wajah Sehun.

"Dan maafkan… Hyung… Sehun… hyung pergi… pergi begitu saja meninggalkan…kalian… hyung minta maaf… maafkan hyung… karena tidak bisa menemanimu… dan maafkan hyung karena tidak bisa… membelikan mu… bubble tea."

Sehun tersenyum pahit "Itu bukan salah hyung… aku yang tidak pernah menuruti perkataan kalian… dan terlalu bergantung… kumohon bertahanlah…"

"Mianhae… Sehunna... saranghae" Dan dengan kata itu hyung dan ibunya menghilang, menghilang menjadi ribuan cahaya biru kecil yang melayang ke langit.

Sehun menatap nanar tempat dimana ibu dan hyungnya menghilang, air matanya sudah turun deras.

"Tidak… ini tidak mungkin… TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" Kai merangkul pundak sahabatnya, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang hatinya kini sedang retak, atau mungkin hancur.

"SIAPAPUN KALIAN! SIAPAPUN KALIAN YANG MENGIRIM MAKHLUK ITU! AKAN KUHABISI KALIAN! AKU TIDAK PEDULI JIKA KALIAN DEWA ATAUPUN DEWI! AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN BERKEPING-KEPING!"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sepasang mata memandang mereka, tatapannya hancur dan sendu. Terlihat air mata keluar dari mata indahnya.

Awan gelap menyelimuti langit malam, seakan ikut berduka dengan hilangnya orang yang mereka sayangi. Bunga lily dengan tiba-tiba tumbuh di tempat hilangnya dua orang yang Shun sayangi, seakan menjadi sebuah memoriam bahwa di tempat tumbuhnya bunga lily ini dua orang telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk orang yang dicintai.

"_The world may have failed you…_

_Your soul maybe tainted by vengeance…_

_But… you could have chosen a different path in life…_

_Where roses may bloom freely…_

_Be strong…_

_My child…"_

-TBC-

Cicitan author:

Yeeeey akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya pergi saya kembali *di gampar readers* -' ya~ biasalah… masalah tiap author di FF… writer block *pundung*. Soooo, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Dan yang bikin masalah nambah adalah gua kena suspend mas bro mbak bro… langsung dari principal pula -. Hadeh memalukan

Dan satu lagi… saya dan teman-teman *lirik-lirik* membuat sebuah fanspage di FB dan kami mohon like-nya. Disitu bakal kita terus inform kapan kita apdet cerita ataupun publish cerita… ya~ do'ain aja kelancaran kerja otak kami… dan do'ain moga-moga FP-nya nggak boring garing keripik kentang renyah(?).

Dan mohon mangap kalo banya typo dkk, soalnya gua ngelanjutin jam 2 pagi dan males nge-cek ulang. Ada yang mau jadi beta reader nggak?

Yaudah deh saatnya bales-balesan ripiyu:

Zoldyk: ah~ mekaseh! *love your pen name* ^^

May Angelf: BUKAEN CAPSLOCK GUE COPOT TERUS MENTAL! Iye nih udah lanjut kan *digampar*

RZHH 261220 II: he…he… ho… ho… ho… yo so pasti yang jadi annabeth si rusa.

Lisnana1: iyeee ini dah lanjut. Luhaen muncul chap 3 kalo nggak 4. Iye… gue pan gak tega jadiin Kai kambing *walopun muka 11 12* *digampar*

Han sera: sehun juga suka kamu kok, tapi kalahin dulu nada tingginya luhaen XD. Sekarang udah tauk kan *nyengir kambing*

JeoLu- LEXA: AH~ mekaseh! Aku jadi terbang deh~ *nyangkut di pohon*. PPDB tu apa ya? *sumveh gue kagak tauk* ._.v

Park JiSoo – Park HyeJae: buset lu kagak napas? Mati dong?! *ditendang*. TEEEET TOOOOT anda belum beruntung… coba lagi… *digorok*

Yaudeh deh segitu aje. Kalo ada yang nggak di mengerti mohon hubungi nomer di bawah ini

Piiiip *disensor*


End file.
